1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to geodesic structures specifically the use of these structures for the long term containment and isolation of hazardous waste material from the environment.
2. Cross Reference and Related Applications
This invention introduces a new use for geodesic structures and those structural means which can most broadly be referred to as tension structures. The basis of this invention is drawn from the inspiration and work of Dr. R. Buckminster Fuller. Embodiments of my invention are related but not limited to the following Patents and references. Geodesic Dome, U.S. Pat. No. 2,682,235, Jun. 29, 1954, Monohex (Geodestic Structure) U.S. Pat. No. 3,197,927, Aug. 3, 1965, Aspension (Geodesic Structure) U.S. Pat. No. 3,139,957, Jul. 7, 1964, Octet Truss U.S. Pat. No. 2,986,241, May 30, 1961, Earthquake Protective Column Support U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,714, Feb. 24, 1987.
3. Discussion of the Prior Art
Heretofore the containment and isolation from the environment of hazardous waste material has been undertaken primarily by the means of depositing toxic waste material in landfills. Recently, legislation has stimulated advances in the technology of the treatment of hazardous waste. Regardless of the advances in treating hazardous wastes, material residues will continue to require containment and isolation from the environment. The nature of the stategies and the artifacts previously used for toxic waste containment leaves them subject to leaking into the environment or subject to having the environment leak into deposits of waste. Furthermore, deposits of hazardous waste have been subject to damage resulting from natural cycles and disasters, i.e. rainwater, earthquakes, hurricanes, tornadoes, floods. In addition, the long term maintenance, inspection and repair of toxic waste deposits has been difficult. Many times the detection of damage or leakage has not been possible until an invasion of the biosphere by toxic residues has occurred. The degree of protection provided by the vessels and the landfills containing toxic waste is related in part to the surface area of the vessel or the landfill through which toxic waste might be diffused. Until now, very little consideration has been given to the potential of utilizing the most efficient, hence environmentally safest, ratio of surface area to enclosed volume.
Geodesic building enclosures have been used to meet a wide variety of requirements for enclosing a volume of space for the protection of humans, animals and artifacts from the environment. All geodesic structures have a spectrum of features which make them particularly unique. Without limiting the unique features of this class of structure, several features which are specifically appropriate are 1. the aspect of tension, which provides a particularly favorable weight to strength ratio, 2. the adaptablity to any size, 3. the advantageous relationship of enclosed volume to surface area that exists in spherical and hemispherical geodesic structures, 4. the unique ability of geodesic and tension structures to withstand earth tremors and other natural disasters. My invention is a new use for geodesic spheres and domes utilizing these structures as a uniquely efficient and safe means for the long term protection of biosphere from hazardous waste.